


kiss me now

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has taken to pinching Nico's cheeks, so he comes up with a better alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me now

The most annoying thing Will Solace would do was squeeze Nico’s cheeks. It was like Persephone had done, once upon a time. The thing is, Persephone had learned not to ever do that ever after Nico’d sent one too many scowls her way. 

However, Will was that special kind of person who couldn’t take the hint. 

It started in the infirmary, and Nico thought it would pass, but once the three days had finished, Will continued to greet him by pinching his cheeks. 

Nico wasn’t sure if it was more adorable or infuriating. 

And yeah, maybe he had let it slip in casual conversation with Jason that sometimes it hurt, and he was beginning to see actual color in his skin (which wasn’t necessarily bad, all things considered). 

But either way, it was probably Jason’s fault that the next time Nico crashed into Will, he kissed Nico’s cheek instead of the usual sharp pinches. 

“It’s a lot gentler than pinching, isn’t it?” Will’d said with a wink before walking away. 

When Nico finally moved from his spot, Will had already disappeared to somewhere with the other Apollo kids, and then he was intercepted by Chiron to discuss something about training hellhounds. 

Later that day- or, more accurately, night, Nico was sitting at the campfire circle Will had somehow convinced him to join, exhausted. He’d gotten a headache from one too many off-key renditions of pop songs, and he was about to fall asleep when Will plopped down next to him. 

“Whatchya thinking about?” Will said, doing the cheek-kiss-thing again. Nico shook his head slightly.

“You should just kiss me properly.” 

“Okay.” Will shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss to Nico’s lips to a chorus of catcalls and whistles. 

(Nico suspects that was Jason’s plan all along).


End file.
